


Wolfsbane

by TheodoreR



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Thiam, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR
Summary: “Ugggh” Liam  moans miserably, feeling each one of the small cuts on his dry lips. What the hell is happening to him?“Shut the fuck up.”Liam’s heart almost jumps out of his throat as someone snarls very close to his ear and as he turns to his side he finds out two things he didn’t know before: one, he’s in his bed, two, Theo is too.





	Wolfsbane

 

 

There’s something trapped in Liam’s head.

It’s an animal or a demon, he’s not sure of which one, but whatever it is, is _alive_ and it’s hammering against the back of his eyelids to get out. It’s painful and annoying and Liam really has no interest in hosting extraneous creatures inside his head, so he opens his eyes to let it out, and he totally shouldn’t have done that: there’s another demon outside, big and bright, just right in front of his eyes, and as soon as he opens them he starts hammering against his face as well, trying to get in, all while the other one still hits him from the inside.

“Ugggh” Liam  moans miserably, feeling each one of the small cuts on his dry lips. What the hell is happening to him?

“Shut the fuck up.”

Liam’s heart almost jumps out of his throat as someone snarls very close to his ear and as he turns to his side he finds out two things he didn’t know before: one, he’s in his bed, two, Theo is too.

Liam opens his mouth in a silent scream of horror as he watches the other boy laying next to him in his single bed, a ruffle tangle instead of his usual perfect styled hair. He seems asleep, which would annoy Liam a lot in another circumstance because _wow, he’s rude even when he sleeps_ , but right now he’s too busy being shocked. What the hell happened last night?

His mouth is still opened doing its silent screaming thing when Liam decides to put as much space as he can between himself and Theo without actually getting out of bed, since he’s not sure his head wouldn’t secede from his neck if he tried to stand up, but he’s able to move just a few centimetres before he realizes something even more shocking: there’s an object attached to his hand, keeping him in place. It’s soft and warm and when Liam lifts the blankets to look at it he discovers that it totally resembles Theo’s hand, being, infact, Theo’s hand.

Theo is sleeping in his bed and their hands are connected.

Palm against palm, fingers laced to other fingers, there’s no mistake: they’re holding hands.

Liam’s mouth opens a little more, taking him incredibly close to dislodge his jaw.

He keeps screaming in horror without making a sound for several seconds, maybe minutes, until Theo opens his eyes and stares at him.

“What.” He rasps annoyed, his voice low and biting, in contrast with his sleepy soft looking face. Liam closes his mouth, blinking.

He tries to speak and the sound of an agonizing animal fills the room.

He clears his voice and tries again. “Why are you in my bed?” Better.

“We had sex. It seemed rude to just sneak out of your room after.”

Liam chokes on his own saliva. “We had _what?”_ He coughs incredulous.

“Sex.” Theo repeats without even blinking.

Liam instantly starts to silently scream again.

Theo stares at him.

Liam closes his eyes and tries to open his mouth even more. He hears a suspect _click_ , but he doesn’t stop. Then he hears Theo chuckling.

“I’m joking. We just slept. Five feet apart because you’re not gay.”

“There aren’t five feet in my bed!” Liam protests, eyeing eloquently at how close they still are. Then he frowns. “Wait.”

Theo raises his brows.

 “What did you mean cause _I’m_ not gay. Are you...?”

“Totally.”

Liam gulps.

“Oh. Okay. Cool.” This is the most confusing morning Liam has ever had. “Did you just come out to me while being in my bed for mysterious reasons?”

“I didn’t come out.” Theo replies blank. “I don’t need to come out. It’s you who came in.”

“I came in what.”

“Knowledge.”

Liam’s head hurts.

“My head hurts.”

“That’s the alcohol corrected with wolfsbane I gave you last night.” Theo shrugs and Liam freezes.  

“You drugged me?”

Theo snorts. “No, you said _I want to get drunk_ and I said _let’s get drunk_ and we both got drunk.”

Liam doesn’t need to listen to his heartbeat to know that he’s telling the truth: the demon prisoner in his head has just now started to show him brief flashes of the night before, Theo mixing things in a giant bowl full of an amber liquid in Liam’s living room, his nose wrinkled, the half moon bright in the sky above them, Theo’s loud laugh as Liam climbs up the slide in the park by the wrong side, a big waffle dripping whipped cream on his jeans, Theo’s happy laugh again. 

“We got drunk.” He slowly nods in agreement.

“But you more.” Theo seems very proud of that. “Because you can’t handle wolfsbane for shit apparently.”  
“I bet it’s because I’m an actual werewolf.” Liam retorts and Theo doesn’t look so proud anymore. Liam mentally kicks himself, but he ends up kicking the living thing in his head instead. He clears his throat, trying not to smell guilty. “I mean, yeah, I feel like shit.”

“You wanted to sleep on my truck” Theo giggles. “Not inside, _on_. I had to drag your sorry ass here.”

Liam distinctly remembers the cold feeling of the metal under his cheek and how weirdly comfortable it felt. He also remembers struggling in Theo’s strong arms, and then not struggling anymore.

“But why did you stay?” He asks quickly, because nor his flashes or Theo’s words provide him an explanation on why they slept in the same bed. That's just  _weird._

“Because you kept talking about jumping out the window to show me you could fly.”

“I can’t fly.” Liam points out.

“I know.” Theo says and his heart does a weird thing that Liam, being still so bad at reading signals, can't decipher. “That’s why I stayed.”

“Oh.” Liam says. That’s nice. Not jumping out the window, that’s stupid and splatter, but Theo caring enough to not let him, that’s cute, that’s the evidence of a solid friendship right there. “Thanks.”

“You owe me ten dollars.” Theo shrugs. “I can’t get them back if you die.”

Liam frowns, trying to remember when exactly Theo lent him money. Then he remembers. “ _You_ owe me ten dollars!”

Theo grins. “Yes, but your memory sucks, so you’ll end up believing me at some point.”

Liam glares at him, especially because he’s totally right. He’s  _so_ going to give Theo twenty dollars at one point, apologizing for returning them late.  

Then seconds pass and Liam’s glare slowly morphs into a stare. He never saw Theo’s face so close before, his nose is really pretty and his eyes are actually more green than blue. He never noticed it before.

He leans a little closer, trying to figure out the exact shade of his eyes, and then he realizes Theo is staring back, curious.

“I’m not jumping out of the window anymore, you know.” He says quickly, clearing his throat.

Theo looks perplexed. “What?”

Liam smiles. “You’re still holding my hand.”

“Oh.” Theo shots a glance towards their jointed hands under the blankets and immediately moves away his, blushing. “Gross.”

Liam nods, slowly lowering his eyelids. The demons inside his head is making him sleepy again. “Yeah, gross...”

 

 

_**_

 

_Fucking hell, why is Liam so heavy? He’s so short, he shouldn’t be this heavy, should he? It’s not normal. He could also be dead, because he just went totally limp between his arms, leaving Theo to carry his dead ass upstairs and since when there are so many stairs in this house anyway? Do they need to sleep so damn high and far from the ground? Theo is going to find the architect responsible for this and kill him. He’s also going to kill Deaton since he’s at it, what kind of responsible adult would give two young werewolves –or kind of-  wolfsbane to get drunk? They explicitly told him they wanted to get drunk, why didn’t he stop them? Theo wouldn’t be there struggling with Liam’s dead weight if Deaton had been the good parental figure they clearly needed. It was Theo’s idea, okay, but this is all Deaton’s fault. Fuck Deaton really. Once Theo remembers where the animal clinic is he’s so fucked._

_Theo ruthlessly uses Liam’s body to hit and push the door of his bedroom open, just to find out that’s not Liam’s bedroom, that’s his parents’ bedroom and they’re both staring at him now._

_“He’s alive” He immediately assures them and he doesn’t know if he’s lying or not. Yes, he can hear an heartbeat coming from Liam’s warm body in his arms, but he still looks dead. “We’re not drunk.”_

_David covers his tired eyes with his hand and Theo used to be a good liar once._

_“ I am not” He corrects himself, because even if it’s still a lie, it’s a more believable one. Then he staggers, almost dropping Liam to the ground, and nothing is believable anymore._

_“For god’s sake, just go to sleep.” Jenna sighs and Theo immediately flees, trying to get Liam into the bathroom and almost falling from the stairs before finally finding his bedroom. He drops Liam on his bed and he tries to be nice and take his shoes off as well, but he can’t  untie them because his fingers feels weird and too big right now, so he finds himself using all his strength to pull them off. One socks gets lost in the process, but eventually Liam is under the blankets and his shoes on the floor._

_Theo stares at him._

_He should probably go now. It will probably take a while finding his own bedroom._

_“Theo” Liam suddenly mumbles against his pillow, eyes still closed. When he stops talking, a lot of the pillow is inside his mouth. Theo stares. Not hygienic at all._

_“Mh?”_

_“Mmhfstay.”_

_Theo is not sure he heard right._

_“What?”_

_“Stay.”_

_He did heard right after all._

_He nervously glances around, swallowing. His throat feels numb. “Why?”_

_Liam stretches an arm in his direction, eyes still closed. “Mmmh, miss you.”_

_Theo blinks, staring carefully at Liam’s arm now abandoned lifeless on the mattress._

_“I’m right here.” He points out without moving._

_“Miss you.” It’s just a whiff between Liam’s pouting lips and he’s probably already asleep, but Theo freezes._

_“Okay” He whispers after a while, swinging a little on the spot. “I mean, I should probably check on you anyway, see that you don’t do anything stupid like jumping out of the window or...all the stupid stuff you sure plan to do if I leave. Yeah, someone needs to be the responsible one since Deaton-”_

_“Theommhh” Liam mumbles again, whiny, and his dead arm has a short tremor._

_“Okay.” Theo toes off his shoes and slips under the blankets, grabbing Liam’s arm to get it out of the way. Liam sighs happily and Theo lays there with his arm between his fingers, unsure of what to do with it. He decides to put it right next to Liam, because that’s where arms should usually stay, not all stretched out on the mattress like they’re trying to reach for something._

_Theo stares at Liam for awhile, making sure he’s just sleeping and not dying for wolfsbane poisoning. He seems fine._

_Then he lifts the blankets and glances at Liam’s hand. It’s not moving or reaching for anything anymore. Liam starts snoring a little._

_Theo carefully pokes Liam’s hand with the point of his finger, before a quick retreat. Liam doesn’t move. The door is still closed, even if Theo didn’t remember closing it. Nobody saw._

_He moves his finger again, slower this time, and he strokes the back of Liam’s hand a little._

_'I’m drunk too', Theo suddenly remembers, so he holds Liam’s hand and he squeezes it, closing his eyes._

 

 


End file.
